1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display uses sub-pixels to emit light of different colors. Each sub-pixel is driven by a current which flows based on an applied voltage The level of the voltage required for each sub-pixel may differ based on the color of light to be emitted. As a result, the time required for the sub-pixel to emit one color of light may be different from a sub-pixel that emits another color of light. This difference may cause the combined light from a unit pixel to be different from a desired color.